


По цепочке

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в подарок Дани. Бета - Dani Swan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	По цепочке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Дани. Бета - Dani Swan.

Кожа Макото горячая, раскаленная как песок на пляжах Австралии. Рин помнит, как жар кусал голые пятки и заставлял прятаться в тени, поджимать пальцы. Тогда Рин остужал ступни в океане и позволял приливу мочить шорты. Сейчас же жар притягивает все сильнее, невозможно отказаться, и Рин вжимается в Макото всем телом.

Он трогает губами шею, лижет выступающие позвонки, покусывает. Макото тихонько стонет, подается назад и трется ягодицами о пах. Кончики его ушей краснеют, и Рин целует у линии роста волос, втягивает в рот мочку, сжимает зубы, легонько тянет. Кожа Макото покрывается мурашками, они расходятся от его прикосновений, будто круги на спокойной воде. Рин дует на влажный след, снова лижет и шепчет:

— Хочу, чтобы ты сам попросил. Расскажи, как ты хочешь. Я все сделаю, только скажи. — Голос хриплый, низкий и непохож на его собственный. Рин снова вылизывает загривок — ему нравится пробовать кожу на вкус — и Макото вздрагивает, судорожно втягивает воздух, напрягает ягодицы. От его смущения в животе появляется маленькая раскаленная сфера, жгучая, словно шаровая молния.

— Рин-чан, — Макото задыхается, поворачивает голову, тянется за поцелуем. Губы его искусанные, покрасневшие, глаза кажутся черными, а на скулах играет яркий румянец. Поцелуи Макото тоже обжигают, и Рин отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. — Я не могу так.

— Буду мучить тебя, пока ты не попросишь, — выдыхает он и несильно сжимает шею Макото, поглаживает кончиками пальцев ключицы. Пульс передается сквозь кожу, скользит по мышцам, задевает нервы. От Макото пахнет солнцем, солью и океаном, и Рин кусает чуточку сильнее, оставляет четкий отпечаток зубов на плече.

Ему нравится смотреть, как зеленые глаза Макото затуманивает желание. Хочется заласкать его до полусмерти, пока он не застонет высоко и жалобно. Сам раскроется, сам отдаст, без малейшего сожаления. В такие моменты взгляд Макото становится расфокусированным, беспомощным, радужка темнеет. Только терпения Рина обычно не хватает, чтобы сделать это в одиночку. 

Макото негромко ахает, ловит пальцы ртом и втягивает глубоко-глубоко, кажется, они достают до самой глотки. Он посасывает их, щекочет и гладит языком, и по телу Рина проходит жаркая дрожь. Он не знает, чего хочет больше: трахнуть Макото в рот или натянуть его задницу. От одной только мысли член тянет сладким предвкушением, а яйца, кажется, вот-вот лопнут.

Рин вжимается между ягодиц Макото, член уютно ложится в узкую ложбинку. Головка пульсирует, смазка размазывается по животу. До ломоты в мошонке хочется вставить, но пока еще рано, и он только вжимается в Макото чуть плотнее. Гладит его бок, невесомо скользит пальцами ниже, к промежности, едва касается влажной головки. Макото вздыхает разочарованно, на секунду отстраняется, пытается вжаться членом в ладонь Рина.

— Я же сказал: пока не скажешь, ничего не получишь.

Перед глазами мелькают рыжие мушки. Возбуждение дурманит сильнее, чем предвкушение победы, пьянит густым запахом секса, горчит на кончике языка потом Макото. Тот трется задом о член Рина, сжимает и разжимает ягодицы в такт и просит: 

— Пожалуйста.

Его уши, кажется, краснеют еще сильнее. Краска понемногу заливает шею и затылок, стекает на грудь. От одного только смущения Макото можно кончить без рук. Рин стискивает зубы, глубоко вдыхает и пережидает возбуждение, накатившее волной. Оно словно океан, точно. Налетает, взрыхляет песок на пляже, и Рину кажется, что он — одна из песчинок, смытых водой. Стал ею, растворившись в Макото. Его кружит прохладной водой океана, и он больше не понимает, где находится. Комната вертится, словно в водовороте, а в центре его — Макото, и это единственное, что имеет значение.

Тело покалывает, и выдержки хватает только замереть и не шевелиться, пока острое, почти болезненное возбуждение не схлынет. Рин чувствует: его терпения надолго не хватит.

— Чего ты хочешь? — хрипит он. 

Макото стонет разочарованно, переворачивается на спину и широко разводит колени. Рин приподнимается, усаживается у него между ног. Осторожно проводит языком по внутренней стороне бедра, прикусывает бледную кожу, собирает капельки смазки и облизывает головку. Макото стискивает простынь, закусывает губу и подбрасывает бедра вверх. Он весь как на ладони: открытый, горячий, просящий. Но Рину мало. Он не берет в рот глубоко — снова дразнит. Только давит на уздечку, щекочет ее кончиком языка и обводит по кругу налитую головку.

— Рин-ча-а-ан, не дразни, не могу больше…

От голоса Макото маленький горячий шар внутри, кажется, взрывается. Он вспухает алым облаком, разгоняет удовольствие по венам. Рин стискивает свой член у основания и крепко жмурится, считает до десяти.

— Ну и долго ты собираешься издеваться, Мацуока? 

Рин выпускает член Макото изо рта и поднимает глаза. Сейджуро встает с кресла, стягивает майку и штаны. Белье падает на пол бесформенной кучей вслед за одеждой, и он присаживается на край постели. Матрац чуть прогибается, поскрипывает под его весом. 

— Ты ведь собирался только смотреть в этот раз, капитан, — Рин не упрекает, скорее подначивает. Он рад, что оргазм на время отступил — Сейджуро развеял плотное марево возбуждения. Иначе Рин кончил бы, просто отсосав у Макото.

— Не смог удержаться, — с улыбкой отвечает тот и ласково проводит пальцем по губам Макото. — Да и кто смог бы? Невозможно устоять.

Макото смотрит на Сейджуро снизу вверх умоляюще, кладет ладонь на голое бедро, поглаживает.

Член Сейджуро толстый и налитой, перевитый выступающей веной, он тяжело прижимается к животу. Макото сжимает ладонь, проводит вверх-вниз, оттягивает крайнюю плоть и проводит ногтем по нежной коже. Сейджуро шумно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, на бордовой головке проступает смазка. И Рин удивляется: как у Макото получается вмиг окунуть в топкое возбуждение с головой? Так, что потом не выплыть, не выбраться. 

— Погоди, — гортанно стонет Сейджуро, отводит руку Макото и перебирается на его грудь, подносит головку к губам. 

— Так нечестно, капитан, — шепчет Рин, — как же Макото теперь будет просить?

Сейджуро, кажется, не слышит: двигает бедрами неторопливо, медленно. Между его ног можно разглядеть подбородок Макото и то, как скользит член в его горле. Рин представляет, как губы Макото сжимаются крепче, когда он старается не выпустить член изо рта. Он умеет брать глубоко, пропускает до основания. А еще Макото не закрывает глаза, смотрит снизу вверх доверчиво, и это вышибает остатки самообладания на раз-два. Рин даже сочувствует Сейджуро.

Он снова опускается к члену Макото, втягивает его в рот, но в этот раз берет по-настоящему, скользит губами по стволу, чуть прикусывает. Макото сдавленно хрипит, его бедра подрагивают, а стонет за него Сейджуро, и от размеренности и неторопливости не остается и следа. 

Рин гладит яички Макото, трет пальцем анус. Вставить хочется до звона в ушах. Смазка лежит рядом — Рин протягивает руку, отщелкивает крышку, льет прохладную массу на промежность, смазывает вокруг и вставляет один палец. Макото вздрагивает, сжимается, а стонет снова Сейджуро, застывает, балансируя на грани. 

Палец двигается свободно, и Рин добавляет второй. Разводит их, сгибает внутри, давит на горячие стенки — растягивает. Макото старается подмахивать, но сбивается с ритма — Сейджуро трахает его рот мелкими частыми толчками.

На его спине — желтый лучик зимнего солнца, словно шрам. Рин прижимается губами к плечу Сейджуро, обводит солнечный след языком, кусает светлую кожу. Она пахнет цитрусовыми, и Рин сглатывает вязкую слюну. 

Он толкается пальцами внутрь Макото, проворачивает их и нащупывает бугорок простаты. Перед глазами — напряженная спина, а запах цитрусовых перемешивается с солью океана. Рин облизывает губы и тяжело сглатывает. Он гладит подушечкой пальца, массирует круговыми движениями, нажимает несильно, и Макото давится стоном. Скребет ногтями простынь, приподнимает бедра и сильно сжимается. На головке его члена набухает еще одна капелька смазки. Рин следит за ней взглядом, когда она начинает неторопливо скользить вниз по члену, к поджавшейся мошонке, и облизывает блестящий след, перекатывает яички кончиком языка.

— Мацуока, мать твою, что ты там творишь? — Сейджуро снова стонет и оглядывается через плечо. Губа закушена, лоб блестит от пота.

Когда они все вместе, Рину кажется, что каждый вздох, каждое движение передается по цепочке. И если он сейчас возьмет член Макото, то почувствует толчки Сейджуро. Словно тот трахает его самого.

Макото сдавленно охает, и Рин вытаскивает из него пальцы. Мышцы на спине Сейджуро сведены так, что кажутся каменными — Рин легонько пробегает пальцами на пробу. Он переползает выше, любуется. На груди Сейджуро блестит пот, на бедрах четко проступают мускулы, а еще он жмурится так, что на переносице появляется морщинка. Теперь Рин смотрит на него против солнца, и лучики путаются в рыжих волосах. 

Сейджуро красивый, от его яркой, броской красоты перехватывает дыхание.

Рин гладит влажными от смазки пальцами живот Сейджуро, оставляет блестящий след на груди. Тот отзывается на его движения, подается к рукам и выгибает спину так, что его член входит в рот Макото до основания. Крупную головку видно под челюстью, словно опухоль.

Макото умеет расслаблять горло, но в его глазах — слезы. Мелкие капельки стекают с уголков глаз, чертят влажные дорожки к вискам. Его глаза кажутся прозрачно-зелеными, словно вода в лесном пруду, когда листва отражается в спокойной, нетронутой ветром поверхности. Рин собирает их губами, ласково проводит пальцами по горлу. Сейджуро почти выходит — во рту Макото остается только головка — дает отдышаться, а потом снова вставляет. 

Рин лижет шею Макото, языком очерчивает выпуклость, надавливает. Сейджуро ахает, стискивает плечо Рина, впивается короткими ногтями так, что становится больно, и мелко дрожит. Рин кладет ладонь поверх его руки, оглаживает предплечье, сжимает потемневший сосок, трет большим пальцем острую косточку. Под языком стучит пульс Макото, а внутри него отчетливо ощутим член Сейджуро. Макото смаргивает выступающие слезы, сжимает губы вокруг основания и глубоко дышит носом. Сейджуро громко стонет, запрокидывает голову. Его тело словно током прошивает, и Рин понимает: кончает, сейчас в горло Макото бьет жидкая сперма. 

Макото отталкивает бедра Сейджуро и заходится булькающим кашлем. На его губах — белесые капли. Рин поглаживает его плечо и шепчет в висок:

— Тише.

Это грубо и жестоко, но это выбор Макото. Если бы он оттолкнул, если бы не позволил так обращаться с собой, Сейджуро бы был ласковее, мягче. Рин целует кончик алеющего уха и слизывает с губ и подбородка капельки спермы.

Сейджуро виновато улыбается, закусывает губу, жмурится блаженно и сползает на постель. Прижимается к колену Рина влажным бедром, с оттягом мнет его ягодицу и хрипло выдыхает:

— Было круто. 

У них все — по цепочке, все — на троих. Поэтому Рин тянется поцеловать его, разделить на троих вкус спермы.

Поцелуи с Сейджуро — ленивые, медленные. Он словно сытый кот тянется, приоткрывает один глаз и поглаживает пальцами загривок, потягивает легонько за волосы. 

— Рин-чан, — зовет Макото и пробегает пальцами по пояснице. — Иди ко мне. Мы еще не закончили.

Сейджуро снова откидывается на постель и подкладывает под голову руку. Наблюдает. Он любит смотреть.

Макото переворачивается на живот, приподнимает зад и смотрит через плечо, словно магнитом притягивает. Рин наскоро смазывает себя — отпустившее было возбуждение возвращается девятым валом, смывает остатки самообладания — и нажимает головкой на расслабленный анус. Макото стонет, разводит руками ягодицы, подается назад. Внутри него одуряюще жарко и влажно, плоть обхватывает член так, как надо, и Рин срывается. Двигается глубокими мощными толчками, натягивает Макото на себя. 

Пот стекает по лицу, и Рин вытирается предплечьем. Воздуха вокруг слишком мало, чтобы получалось дышать полной грудью, а тот, что есть — пропитан запахами цитруса и океана. Рин пьет его мелкими глоточками, облизывается и снова пьет — дышит ртом.

Макото подмахивает, сжимается в такт толчкам, матрац упруго пружинит под коленями, а мокрый хлюпающий звук вязнет в плотном воздухе. Рин погружается все глубже, и голос Сейджуро доносится как из-под колпака:

— Дай-ка мне.

Он кладет голову под бедра Макото и вбирает в рот его член. Посасывает шумно, причмокивает и гладит яйца, задевая иногда бедро Рина.

По позвоночнику как током продирает, царапает и кусает. Рин выгибается, напрягает ягодицы и входит так глубоко, что кажется, еще чуть-чуть и порвет. Макото шипит сквозь зубы, отпускает свой зад и упирается ладонями в постель. По его спине ползут капельки пота, волосы липнут к мокрой шее. 

А еще Рину кажется, что сейчас Сейджуро сосет у него. Обхватывает губами, плотно сжимает и покусывает. У них все — на троих.

Макото отзывается стоном на каждый толчок, подмахивает невпопад и сжимается так, что комната темнеет перед глазами. Снова вокруг — водоворот, воздух скручивается воронкой, а Макото — самый центр.

Макото кончает с громким криком, и Рин подхватывает его под бедра. Вбивается в подрагивающую дырку резкими движениями. Пары толчков хватает, чтобы самому утонуть в оргазме, позволить течению унести в глубь.

Он валится рядом с мокрым, как мышь, Макото и шумно дышит. Когда сердце немного утихает, комната становится обыкновенным узким пеналом, а ароматы цитруса и океана перебивает острый запах спермы, Рин обнимает Макото за талию.

Сейджуро прижимается с другой стороны, целует губы Макото долго-долго, а когда отстраняется, тот поворачивается к Рину. Прижимается ко рту, гладит языком приоткрытые губы, и Рин чувствует вкус, разделенный на троих. От нахлынувшей нежности щемит сердце. 

Он улыбается с трудом, сползает ниже и прижимается взмокшим лбом к плечу Макото.

Вот так у них всегда — на троих, по цепочке.


End file.
